Love We Never Wanted KankTema
by VancePerv
Summary: They never wanted it. Yet, after a night of passion, they begin to think that maybe, it wasn't so bad in the end...Rated M for Sandcest.
1. Memories of Temari and Kankuro

**Love we never wanted (KankTema)**

In The Sand Village, the cold winds and heavy rainfall increase throughout the night. The streets are empty, and the houses are filled with people trying to escape the cold outside.

Tea and chocolate milk is being served to the poor in small shacks; and pets are being kept in shelters. Indeed, it is a vicious night outside.

The skies are twisted with black clouds, and lighting strikes right before thunder. Gusts of winds carry loose particles on the floor and sweep them into oblivion. The trees are violently thrashing around, and flags and banners are easily cut from their poles and shops.

The Kazekage, Gaara Sabuka sits in his office, filing and completing paperwork in the peace of his own little building.

Gaara had improved his attitude and nearly relinquished his thirst for blood and destruction. He was still not a "cheery" fellow, but the people of the Sand Village were able to ask him a few questions here or there without any fear.

Gaara had to admit, it if were not for his siblings, Kankuro and Temari, he would never have managed to get so calm. His old self would have destroyed his Village on the spot, but the new him decided to protect his fellow people, no matter what. The only bad thing was he still had to go to Kazekage School. And even though he was the Kazekage, he was with other kids wanting to become Kazekage when they got older.

Nevertheless, he never forgot his siblings' affection. How Temari would read a book to him every night. How Kankuro would play baseball and teach the way of a shinobi. His older brother and sister were kind to him always, but they were rarely kind to each other.

Sure, they respected one another as shinobi. But they seemed to stay away from each other as much as possible. Confrontation between these two often ended up with Kankuro and Temari slurring curses, and sometimes, a punch to the nose.

Gaara hated seeing his two older siblings fight,, he especially hated it when Kankuro got really angry, Temari would always give up the fight, and rush off to her room, and cry for the next few hours.

Kankuro would always come into the room after she had given up crying, and try and make her feel better. He'd wipe her tears away, and when times were real bad, he let her beat him up (which she enjoyed very much)

However, Kankuro never showed his true emotions in front of his older sister. He'd always laugh when she'd cry, and sometimes, he'd just walk away. But Gaara knew deep in his heart, that he was hearting just as much as Temari. He also knew that Kankuro would be the one crying more at the end of the argument.

Gaara loved it when the three of them went out for the week, to go on a trip, maybe to Konoha. He hated it, however, when Temari and Kankuro had a public fight, which they did often.

Gaara would always have to use his sand to split the two up until they cooled down. But it never worked, an hour later, Temari would find something to complain about and Kankuro only made it worse.

To Gaara, Kankuro was someone who didn't give a shit about anything that happened to him. One day, Gaara remembered when Kankuro came home, beaten and bruised. He didn't even address the issue; he just sat down, took a cup of tea, and began reading the evening paper.

Yet, whenever one of his siblings was injured or hurt in any way, serious injuries occurred to the accuser. Once, while Gaara was 11, he had been beaten silly by a bunch of "Anti-Shukuka" kids. Gaara's sand wasn't fast enough, so he ended up with some real injuries.

Once Gaara came home, and Kankuro saw what had happened to him, Kankuro was filled with rage. He grabbed his coat, and went off into the rain. He later came back, not a scratch on him, silent, and stern looking.

Gaara questioned what had happened, but Kankuro gave no reply. But Gaara knew what happened. And the red streaks on Kankuro body only symbolized that he had killed those teenagers.

Temari, as fierce as she was, wasn't truly a killer. Sure, when she went ballistic, Kankuro, and he himself went scurrying to hide from her wrath. But she also had a sensitive and loving side… for Gaara at least.

But for Kankuro, she was as bitter as sour milk. Maybe this is why the two always were bickering and fighting among themselves, but always showing Gaara affection. They probably wanted him to themselves. To make the other jealous, he'd presume.

If Gaara had to choose, he'd go with Kankuro for the sole reason that he and Kankuro had become closer over the past years. They really did share a brother to brother connection. Something Gaara could only describe as "love". With Kankuro, he felt as if he was cared for by someone, someone who thought of him as a person, not a monster.

Gaara loved his sister as well, but they never really spent any time together. They both interacted mainly because of Kankuro. Gaara would think that without Kankuro, Temari might've killed Gaara the day he was born!

True, when Gaara was born, Temari was indeed jealous. Kankuro, on the other hand, was rather delighted having a smaller brother to play with, probably because Temari was already beating him up and bothering him.

As Gaara sits in her chair, he thinks back to the good and bad times with his siblings. How he wished for one day, they'd get along.

He also wished that Kankuro would stop buying those "Big and Bouncy" magazines, he often found them lying around the house. It especially infuriated Temari when she saw them on the floor near her room when she invited her friends over.

Gaara remembered one time when Kankuro played a trick on Temari when he deviously snuck a picture of a magazine with "adult" men on the cover. Temari and her so called "friends" entered her room, and saw that…

Gaara remembered how badly Kankuro's bruises and cuts hurt from Temari beating him to near death with her fan. This led to an argument, and soon, to Temari smacking Kankuro, and Kankuro smacking Temari.

Gaara sighed, and finished signing the degree ensuring that the people of the Independent Shinobi Society gets the proper equipment to begin testing our military devices to create a better form of ninja.

The only work Gaara had to fill out was that of paper. Never before did Gaara think he'd grow to despise paper so much, but now, he realizes how evil it could be. In one minute, Gaara finished signing a degree that allowed military forces to cut down over 3,000 trees for "military purposes" His signature could spell more death and destruction than his sand ever could.

He leaned back, and looked into the hazardous sky. It was worse than it had been thirty minutes ago. Now, the clouds were as swirling vortex of gray, and the rain was not gently falling on the ground, it was literally _beating_ upon the ground with silver droplets of water.

Gaara grabbed another paper, and looked it over. It was a legal document, and it required his signature over 30 times. It was going to be a long night, that was for sure. "I just hope Kankuro and Temari know that I will be staying in the office until morning…" Gaara muttered irritably.

He shrugged. "Too violent now to go and tell them. I guess time will tell." he muttered to himself, and began to sign the paper.


	2. A night to remember

**Temari and Kankuro sat next to each other in the dark living room that they and their brother, Gaara, occupied.**

**Neither one muttered a word, for neither one liked one another. And neither one wanted to go to bed first in fear that the other would see Gaara first, making Gaara feel as if they did not care for him.**

**The TV show they were watching was beginning to irritate Kankuro. The girl was trying to catch a puppy, and the damn mutt kept running away after every attempt to catch him. **

"**You tired?" Kankuro asked nastily. Temari gave him a dirty look. "Of course not, you?" she asked. Kankuro grunted. "Hell no, I had some coffee." The two sat silently next to each other, their eyes feeling as if there were anchors pulling them down.**

"**You going to take a shower tonight?" Kankuro asked Temari. Temari shot him a glance. "What do you think? I'm not a stinky pig like **_**you**_" **she snapped. Kankuro rolled his eyes.**

"**So, you going now, or am I going?" he asked, attempting to get up. Temari pushed him back down. "**_**Ladies first**_**" she reminded her younger brother. She pushed her finger into his eyeball. He attempted to bite it off, but Temari was quicker. "Bite me, and I'll kill you, little prick." she warned him.**

**Kankuro laughed, lying on the couch. He knew when Temari was actually going to do something harmful to him. She began to take her vest off, when Kankuro changed the channel on his television.**

**After about thirty minutes, Kankuro became annoyed. He rubbed his eyes, his hair full of sand. "Damn village…" Kankuro muttered. He decided to walk around the house, maybe then he'll feel more awake.**

**Kankuro didn't accomplish anything from walking around, so he decided to go to bed. "Fuck Gaara, let him come home and see Temari. Maybe he'll kill her. That'd be good." Kankuro smirked, his lips curling in an amused way.**

**He stomped across the main hallway, heading for his room. Just when he was about to open the silver door to his large and naked girl filled room, his eyes wandered over to Temari's room.**

"**Temari's room, eh?" Kankuro said to himself slyly, a smile creeping onto his face. Temari's room was always something that was considered "forbidden" He always wanted to see what she had stashed in that perfume infested room.**

**His hand, sweating with fear, reached towards her door. Should he open it, or should he go to bed, wondering about what she had inside of her room.**

"**Fuck it…" he muttered, and opened the door. **

**He slowly slid the door to a small crack in which he could enter. He giggled to himself, barely able to hide his excitement. "Where to first?" he asked in a high pitched tone.**

**The first thing Kankuro noticed about his sister's room is that perfume was as common as shit in a toilet. He could barely breathe! **

**Kankuro's eyes stung as if soap was lodged in them. He began to choke, but he knew that if he dared to speak, Temari would come out of the shower, naked and all, and kill him. **

**Kankuro's eyes scanned her personal space, eyeing for something interesting. The only thing he saw was a picture of Gaara, him, and her all together. Something he noticed was that his face was circled with a heart.**

**He stopped, ignoring everything else in the room. Why did she circle **_**him**_** with a heart? He squinted, trying to see if there were a few devil horns or something. Nothing, in fact, the more he stared at it, the redder the heart outline became.**

**He took a step backwards, gulping a bit. "Kankuro? What the hell are you doing in my room?" an angered voice called.**

**Kankuro's blood ran cold. "Temari?" he asked, his voice a little nervous. The blonde haired kunoichi stared at him, analyzing him.**

"**I thought I told you, to never come in my room." she muttered through clenched teeth. She was dripping with water, and a towel was around her waist, from her waist up to her collar bone.**

**Kankuro gulped again, this time, a lump formed in his throat. "Answer me, Kankuro." she muttered again, this time, her hands balling into fists. Kankuro slowly made his way backwards, in hopes of thinking of an excuse. **

"**Don't look at me…" Temari warned him. Kankuro quickly covered his eyes, as she began to let the towel fall from her body.**

"**Get out. Now!" she said, this time, fierce. Kankuro began to walk out of the room, when a grain of sand from his hair fell into his eye. "Fuck!" he yelled, rubbing his eye. It stung like hellfire, and it also made his eye puffy.**

**After recovering from his pain, he opened his eyes, seeing Temari naked. **

**At first, Kankuro thought he'd be killed, but instead, she shrieked. "Sicko!" she cried, and punched her brother in the face, hard.**

**Kankuro fell to the floor, groaning in pain as he gripped his right eye in pain. Temari stood over him, huffing and puffing. Suddenly, she realized how badly she hurt her younger brother.**

"**Kankuro!" she said, now concerned. Kankuro ignored her, standing up on his own two feet. "I'm… I'm sorry Kankuro…" she said. **

**Kankuro rubbed his eye slowly. Temari stroked his cheek slightly. Kankuro's painful expression turned to a warm smile.**

**Temari slowly pulled her hand back, a little nervous. "It's… It's your turn to take a shower…" she said, handing him the towel.**

**Kankuro snapped out of his gaze. "Uh, of course!" he said, walking away. Temari watched as her brother left into the hallway, into the shower.**

"**What, is this feeling?" she said to herself. She put her hand over her heart. For the first time in her life, Temari was wishing her brother was here with her now.**

**Kankuro scrubbed himself good. He scrubbed his penis, which was as hard as dried clay. He scrubbed his balls, and tried to cleanse himself of the horny thoughts of Temari. It was to no avail.**

**The more he thought about the way she delicately stroked his cheek, the more he wanted to be with her. It was not something he wanted; it was something he **_**yearned **_**for. He **_**needed**_** it like he needed food and water. He didn't **_**care**_** if it was wrong to have these feelings for Temari.**

**He turned the nozzle that expelled the water off, and dried himself off. "Ready or not Temari, here I come…" he said to himself.**

**Temari sat on her bed, watching a rerun of "**_**The Golden Girls**_**" She grabbed a bottle of lotion, and rubbed it on her legs. **

**She heard someone enter her room. It was Kankuro. She grinned. "About time…" she said to herself.**

**Kankuro lied on her bed, next to Temari. She looked at him, he smiled. "Mind if I stay here?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes. "Just don't bug me while I'm reading." she replied. And that was how it was for the next thirty minutes. She was reading, and he was staring at the TV.**

**After a while of watching the boring TV program, Kankuro's eyes began to focus on Temari's breasts. They were round, and perky. He never noticed how nice they looked before. He moved down, cursing the fact that she still had clothes on. He did manage to get a nice glimpse of her tight, smooth legs.**

**Temari put her book down for a second, feeling the uncomfortable sensation of someone looking at her. She turned to see Kankuro staring at her smoothened legs. **

**She froze, her fingers weakening, and her book falling. "Kankuro…" she said sternly. The boy looked up, smiling innocently. "Yes?" he asked. **

**Temari sent a fist at her brother, but he caught it. She sent another hand at him, but he grabbed it as well. He soon had both of her wrists neatly secured between his strong rough hands.**

**In a flash, he was on top of her. She was staring at him, an expression of lust and yearning in her face. But he could detect the sweet innocence and fear she had.**

**He slowly leaned in, his lips curling into a perfect form. He pressed his lips against her soft face.**

**It was a sensation he never felt before. The feeling of kissing someone, a feeling he enjoyed very much.**

**He let his tongue slide down her throat, and soon, it exited her mouth, and crept along her face. His long, thick tongue licked her face, and moved around her soft face. He kissed her softly on the forehead. **

**Temari smiled, she wrapped her legs around his. She licked his chin, moving along his face. He dug his fingers into her leg. Wrinkles appeared around his fingers on her skin as she yelped.**

**Kankuro breathed heavily on her face as he kissed her throat. He pushed his nose onto her throat. She laughed, but then, her laughter was stopped with a moan of pleasure as he rubbed her back with his hands.**

**He nibbled on her earlobe, licking the shell of her ear, and kissing the back of her head. Temari kissed his brown, ruffled hair. She dug her own fingernails into his back, but his muscles blocked out any gripping action.**

**Kankuro moved his way down, nibbling on her collarbone. Her let himself drool on her neck as he licked it, tickling her.**

**Kankuro was thrown on his back as Temari sat on him, her body tingling with excitement. He smiled at her, and she smiled at him. She ducked down, and kissed him passionately. She wrapped her tongue around his, and pulled.**

**Kankuro breathed heavily as she dug her fingers into his chest. He groaned as he removed his towel. Temari slid her pajama shirt off, revealing her large, perky breasts. She let Kankuro remove her blouse.**

**She groaned in ecstasy as he slid her blouse and panties off. Her body was now fully nude, along with his. She pushed herself into him. She couldn't help but yelp a bit. "Ahh!" it was quiet, but Kankuro knew she was enjoying it.**

**She groaned, and rocked her hips. He smiled with satisfaction, the storm outside intensified along with her pace. She kept going, faster and faster. "Ah, yes. Uh." more and more. He tried to keep up with her, but she was in control here. She was the one who claimed the right to be the dominant one in the bed.**

**In a few seconds, she began to scream. "Ahhh! Yes!" she cried out as her pace quickened to violently fast. Kankuro breathed evenly with her, trying to not scream. "yes, yes, yes, yes!" she cried before she stopped abruptly. She was still, breathing in and out. She collapsed next to Kankuro, breathing and moaning. Kankuro's body moved in many odd ways. Then, he stopped, he was finished.**

**The storm began to die out when Kankuro put his arm around Temari. "I love you…" he said silently to her.**


	3. You can't break the habit

**Gaara the Kazekage dropped the pencil he had been using for the past 12 hours to sign and approve papers. He sighed, rubbing his face while he stood up. "It's already morning, Kankuro and Temari must've already went to sleep. I might as well let them relax." he said to himself.**

"**I'll go to the coffee shop, there is bound to be some sort of social activity to perform" he told himself, leaving his office.**

**Gaara exited his dark and cramped office, and went into the bright, lively Sand Village. His first stop was to the local coffee shop. They always had a good cup of coffee ready for him. **

**Lucky for him, the owners of the coffee shop had a cup of Joe boiling and ready for Gaara when he entered. He thanked the waitress, and took a seat. He let the warm, brown liquid slide down his throat, and thought: Life wasn't so bad.**

**Kankuro slowly opened his eyes, tired, yet eager to get up. The crisp sunlight that illuminated the room seemed to break the barrier that was his eyes. He was about to sit up, and maybe get a cup of coffee, when everything came back to him.**

**The night before. How he and Temari had done something together in her bed. Something that was against the laws in his Village… Against the laws **_**anywhere**_**… **

**Kankuro looked to his left, just to see the blonde goddess Temari, hugging his arm. He used his free hand to rub his head. What a mess he had gotten himself into.**

**How would he explain it to everyone? How could he face Gaara, or even Baki, and tell them that he had slept with his older sister. How could he? It wasn't something he could do, no.**

"**Why did I do it?" he muttered, now fully awake. He looked Temari again. She was smiling, a smile of satisfaction. Temari moved a little bit to the side, snoring for a second, and then staying still.**

"**I have to get out of here…" the puppeteer muttered to himself, and left her room to the bathroom.**

**Kankuro washed every inch of his body. He scrubbed his personal areas **_**real**_** good. He made sure Temari's perfume and scent was completely gone from his body. He was especially annoyed with Temari's juices that were dried onto his leg.**

**Kankuro exited the bathroom, now fully cleansed of all scents from Temari. He made sure he doused himself with cologne and deodorant. By the time Kankuro was done, not a mark or scent of Temari was left on his body.**

"**Good…" he muttered to himself, still feeling like shit. **

**Kankuro put on a T-shirt and a pair of boxers. He grabbed coffee, and poured himself some milk and cereal. He'd need the energy to discuss with Temari what had happened between them.**

**Kankuro couldn't eat. He forced himself to put the cereal and milk in his mouth, but in the end, he let it fall from his lips, onto the floor.**

**Kankuro punched himself in the face. How could he be so stupid? How could he sleep with his own sister? How stupid was he that he had to commit such a sin?**

**Kankuro banged the breakfast table, and began to cry. Poor Temari! How could he do this to her? How could he? He punched himself again, this time, he meant it. **

**The mere thought of Temari and him in bed… Doing the things that they did last night… It sickened him. They exchanged creamy flirting words. They sinned, but he knew it was his fault. She was a girl! How could she be the one responsible for this? It was him, he was the evil for this act he committed.**

**Temari was the next to get up. She ran her thin fingers through her yellow and golden hair. It was such a beautiful morning! She touched her body, expecting to feel a nightgown, but she didn't, she felt her cold, bare skin.**

**She looked around, gasping at the site of Kankuro's clothes all over her bedroom. She fell against the wall, putting her heart against her chest. What had they done last night? **

**She slowly walked towards the hallway, a towel wrapped around her waist, up to her collar bone, just like yesterday.**

**Once Temari had exited her room, she saw Kankuro. He was crying thick tears, and he was obviously bleeding from the nose. She whispered. "Kan…Kankuro?" Kankuro shot up, blood and tears running down his face. "Temari! We… We need to talk…" he choked…**

"…**And that is how we ended up sleeping together…" Temari said. Kankuro buried his head within his arms. He sniffed again, still crying. **

**Temari couldn't help but feel bad for her brother. "Kankuro… Don't feel bad… In fact, you should feel… happy." she said. **

**Kankuro looked up at her, shocked and confused. "Ha…Happy? Ho…How can I be **_**happy**_**?" Kankuro asked, outraged.**

**Temari smiled to herself, a warm smile, as if everything would be alright. "Kankuro… Kiss me…" she mumbled softly.**

**Kankuro stood up, and backed up a bit. "Temari?! You're nuts." he exclaimed. Temari stood up, now serious. "Kankuro, you know as well as I that last night was… special…" she muttered.**

**Kankuro gasped. "Temari! How… How could you think such a thing?" He was beginning to feel a little drowsy from hitting himself in the face.**

**Temari took a step forward. "I'll show you…" she said, and pushed herself into him, and kissed his. Slowly, and passionately. **

**Kankuro gagged. Temari pulled away after he slapped her in the face. "Temari, be reasonable!" he pleaded. Temari flashed him an evil look. "Don't EVER hit me." Kankuro took a step away from her.**

**Just when Temari was about to attempt to make another leap to take Kankuro, a man walked into the room.**

"**What are you two doing?" Baki asked. Temari was in her towel, and Kankuro was crying, and bleeding.**

"**Uh, Baki-sensei! We were just, uh… Having breakfast! Kankuro looked at me by accident, so I beat the crap out of him." Temari lied. Baki raised his eye brows, but let them continue to get their breakfast, as he left to get Gaara.**

**The rest of the morning, the two were very irritable and quiet. Just like they always were. They began fighting after Kankuro complained of no fruit.**

"**Temari, we're out of fruit." he nastily growled. Temari flashed him an evil look. "We all eat fruit in this house. So if you want some, go get some yourself, lazy bastard." she replied.**

**Kankuro stopped, and clenched his fists. "You know Temari. This is why we hate each other so much. You're such a little bitch." he angrily answered.**

**Temari gasped, and stood up. "Little prick!" she yelled, punching him in the face. Kankuro fell backwards, then he tackled his sister. He sent a punch to her, but she easily blocked, and snapped his arm. **

"**Fuck!" Kankuro cried in pain. Temari, seeing that she had the upper hand in the fight, kneed him in the leg. Kankuro winced in agony. **

**Kankuro angrily smacked her in the face, but she just got back up and banged him on the head with a fork. **

**Never did Temari and Kankuro fight so violently. Things got heated up when Temari grabbed her fan and banged Kankuro against the head.**

**Kankuro fell to the floor, bleeding from the mouth. He stood tall, and threw a kunai at Temari. She dodged, and attempted to hit him again. To no avail.**

**Temari smacked Kankuro in the face, and bit he arm. Kankuro banged Temari's head against the floor.**

**The two rolled around for a while, until Temari gained the upper hand on her already weakened brother. She punched him in the face once, and she repeated again, until his nose was thoroughly broken.**

**He lay there, under her, crying. His eyes were filled with tears, and his body was bloody and messed up. **

**Part of Temari wanted to hit Kankuro for being so weak and showing his emotions in front of her. The other part of Temari, however, wanted to hug and care for him, and try and make him feel better.**

**The strongest part, however, wanted to rock his bones until she broke them. She struggled to keep herself from doing it, but her desire and lust for Kankuro was too strong.**

**She bended down, and kissed Kankuro on the face. She make slurping noises as she moved down to his chest. She undid his clothes, cutting them neatly with a kunai.**

**She was about to remove his pants. When a very familiar voice filled the room.**

"**Temari… What are you doing to Kankuro?" Temari turned back to shoo away the spectator. It was Gaara.**


	4. Six Flags Great Escape

"**Temari? Why are you on top of Kankuro?" Gaara asked inquisitively. Temari and Kankuro were both bloody, but for some reason, Gaara felt as if Temari wasn't trying to beat up her younger brother.**

"**Gaara!?" Temari exclaimed, a little nervous. She stood up, brushing blood and cereal off from her towel.**

**She wrapped herself again, smiling. "Kankuro and I had a little fight, so I was just uh, finishing him off." she replied.**

**Gaara knew she was lying. "Why are you naked? You smell like Kankuro." he said. Temari froze. She knew her brother had a 6****th**** sense. She knew he had some idea of what was happening.**

"**Oh! I was going to take a shower, and uh… Gaara." she stuttered. Gaara eyed her curiously. "Yes?" he said. Temari put her arm around her younger brother. "How about we all go to Six Flags?" she said. Gaara beamed.**

"**I'll get my Six Flags clothes!" Gaara exclaimed happily. He rushed off to his room, about to get his clothes.**

**Temari walked to Kankuro, and kissed him on the throat. She moved her tongue around his face. "Wait till tonight, Kankuro…" **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara walked towards the Gate of Six Flags. Gaara was oblivious to Temari's seductive tone towards Kankuro, which was a good thing for her.**

"**Why are you so afraid? How could something so right, be so wrong?" she asked him, nibbling on his ear. He pushed her away, angry, frustrated, and above all, sick to his stomach.**

"**Temari. We're siblings!" he complained. Temari smiled sweetly. "Love is love. There is no barrier." she said nonchalantly.**

**Kankuro froze when she grabbed his hand. She leaned her head on his neck. "I love you, Kankuro." she said softly.**

**Kankuro pushed her away again. "Temari… It's wrong." he muttered, making sure Gaara didn't notice them talking. **

"**Kankuro! Can I have three dollars to buy some ice cream?" Gaara asked his older brother. Kankuro thanked God. "Sure Gaara. Ya know, I'll come with you." Kankuro and Gaara quickly sped to the ice cream man, leaving Temari behind.**

**Temari clenched her fists. "No man ignores me… I'll get you, Kankuro. My loving brother."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**All Kankuro could do with Gaara was buy him things. They didn't go on any rides. And every time Kankuro suggested one, Gaara gave him an icy, evil stare.**

**Kankuro knew that he should back off, and do whatever Gaara says.**

**Finally, after an hour of pain and torturing, Gaara was ready for a ride. "Lets go on Kingda Ka!" Gaara suggested. Kankuro smiled, it was about time!**

**The two best friends made their way to the roller coaster. Thanks to Gaara's rank, they got front seats. **

**The two fastened themselves in the roller coaster, and they took off.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Temari had gone shopping, and she had gotten things she knew Kankuro would not be able to resist. One small, bikini looking dress. She knew Kankuro would not be able to resist her in this. **

**She also bought a few tight, white panties. She smiled, stroking them as she tested their strength. She had gotten some bras, and even a small, white pair of pantyhose. **

"**He'll have to fall for me now…" she laughed to herself. She walked out of the store, and began her trek home. "Kankuro will see me in a whole new perspective tonight…" she giggled to herself.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kankuro and Gaara sat together near the Six Flags Café. "What a day!" Kankuro said, ignoring the wounds from this morning's incident with Temari. **

"**Yeah… I wonder where Temari is." Gaara asked. Kankuro froze. Where did she go now? **

"**She said she was going shopping, but we told her to meet us at the Café…" Kankuro muttered. Gaara looked down. "Maybe she went home." he suggested. Kankuro raised his right eyebrow. "Could have happened. Might as well check, eh?" Gaara nodded, and the two trotted home.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Temari?" Kankuro called into the interior of the house. Gaara entered the house with Kankuro close behind him.**

"**Temari!" Gaara called after Kankuro. Nothing. Kankuro entered his room, expecting to be pounced by her. He wasn't.**

"**She must not be here." Gaara told his brother. Gaara shrugged. The two walked around the house, into her room, out of her room. **

**Kankuro was just about to leave to check the backyard, when he decided to check her room again. The scent of perfume was like a second smell to him. He wasn't phased by it at all. **

**Kankuro ran his fingers around Temari's bed, hoping to find a note, but he didn't he found a book.**

"**What's this?" he picked it up, and read the title. "My Diary: My Life" It was Temari's diary.**

**What a forbidden pleasure! Reading his sister's diary would surely be entertaining. "Maybe I'll find out how this attraction began…" he told himself, hiding the book inside of his coat.**

"**Kankuro! I think we should check the backyard." Gaara called. Kankuro snapped to attention. "I'm coming Gaara!" And Kankuro left, the diary in his coat. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Temari! You here?" Gaara called, cupping his hands over his mouth. Nothing, again. Kankuro shrugged. "She must not be here. Maybe she is still at the park." Gaara looked down for a second.**

**Kankuro awaited Gaara to answer, but he didn't, not instantly at least. **

"**Kankuro… What really happened between you and Temari this morning? Why did you begin to fight?" Kankuro froze with fear.**

**How could he explain this to his younger brother? He couldn't, he wouldn't. He'd lied. Yeah, that's good, he'd lie.**

"**Well, uh. You see Gaara. Temari had just woken up, and she didn't have clothes on because she had gone to sleep without them on. You know, because she was so tired." Kankuro stuttered, hoping his brother would believe him.**

**Gaara nodded, obviously interested. "And?" Gaara signaled him to continue his explanation. **

**Kankuro desperately thought of another thing to say. "So uh, she walked into the room, and I was accidentally running around, and I hit her. And that is how the fight started." Kankuro finished.**

**Gaara eyed him curiously. "Kankuro, I'm going back to the Kazekage's office. Do you wish to come?" he asked, awaiting a response.**

**Under normal circumstances, Kankuro would have loved to go. But today, remembering Temari's diary, he declined.**

"**Sorry Gaara, thanks to Temari, I feel as if my head will implode. I can't stay up all night. In fact, I'm going to bed right now." Kankuro replied, hoping Gaara would leave it at that.**

**Gaara shrugged. "Oh, alright. I'll see you later, Kankuro." Gaara said, as he left to his office. **

**Kankuro smiled to himself. **_**Time to begin reading**_**…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Temari Sabuka sat silently in the bathroom, still unnoticed. "Almost time…" she giggled to herself softly.**

**She didn't know why, but the more she thought of Kankuro, the more attracted she was to him. It was something, she couldn't control.**

_**Thump**_** she heard the front door slam shut. Gaara had left. She licked her lips in anticipation. Kankuro would soon be hers.**

**She moved out, looking for her brother. Finally, she saw him, sitting in his room, with a book in his hand. **

**Temari squinted, and then gasped. It was her diary! Kankuro had taken her diary from **_**her **_**room! The bastard! **

**Just when she was going to pounce him, she stopped, and a smile crept onto her face. "Let's see what happens once he reads page 12…" she sat, at the edge of her room, waiting for him to begin reading.**


	5. Temari's Diary

**Kankuro slowly took a seat on his bed in his room. He gulped, his fingers tingling as he rubbed Temari's diary.**

"**So, this will explain everything about Temari's attraction towards me…" he said plainly. He sighed, inhaling a bit, and then exhaling. He turned the first page of the book to the inside of it.**

**The pages were all pink, and the sentences were in a dark blue, almost a purple. Kankuro flipped to the next page labeled "1"**

**Kankuro read the entry aloud.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I don't know why, but Kankuro has been such a prick to me the past few days. He's been doing nothing but picking fights with me, and he never acts like a true brother. It gets me irritated sometimes. I bought you because I knew my older years would require some serious feeling-sharing. But I have no one to share them with. Gaara is someone who is always working, and besides, he and Kankuro are closer than I am with him. Sometimes, I wish Kankuro and I could be friends again… **_

**Kankuro took a moment to think about the entry. "Maybe… Maybe I was a little bit too harsh on Temari the past few years…" He shrugged, and flipped to the next page.**

**He cleared his throat, and began to read aloud.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today, Kankuro, Gaara, and I went out for some lunch. Gaara munched away happily, but Kankuro started trouble… AGAIN! I know, what a little prick. He complained that I should stop eating so much. He can be such an ass at times… It makes me feel sad. Especially since I love him dearly. I try and be nice, but he keeps on acting like an ass…**_

**Kankuro rolled his eyes. "As if she's such an innocent little angel. Bitch." he muttered, turning to the next page.**

**Kankuro read through the next couple of entries. They were mostly covered with sad faces, and paragraphs oh how much Temari wished Kankuro would stop acting like an ass.**

**He began to get bored from reading, when he hit page 12. This entry was the longest one he'd ever seen, and it was detailed to a disgusting accuracy.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today, I confirmed it to myself. I love Kankuro. Not like a sibling love. I mean like "true" love. My feelings towards him are wrong. I dreamt last night that Kankuro had gone down on me. It felt good! I loved the way he forced his tongue far down my pussy. It was a sensation I never knew existed. I woke up, vagina juice all over my bed sheets. I always day dream of sucking Kankuro's dick. I even stole his boxers, once. I found some pubic hair! They smelled pretty nasty, but in a good way. One time, when I was watching a porno movie, I dreamt of Kankuro fucking me in the ass, hard. That was a really great memory. Okay, goodbye, until later. **_

**The first thing Kankuro did was gag. The second thing he did was shiver, and punch a wall in his room.**

"**What the hell is wrong with this sex crazy bitch?" he cried. He awaited her to come out from somewhere, but she didn't.**

"**Maybe she really is in Six Flags…" Kankuro told himself. "I hope she's alright… I better go find her." Kankuro finished, grabbing his cell phone, and leaving for Six Flags.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Temari heard everything Kankuro said. He actually cared for her! To actually go to Six Flags at this time of night just to get me… Temari silently shrieked in excitement.**

"**Maybe, if I can get him in a dark corner at Six Flags… I'll tear him apart. Yes I will…" she licked her lips, and waited for him to leave, so she could follow him.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kankuro walked along Six Flags' dark corners. He swore, if he found his sister dead, or beaten badly, or even worse, raped, he'd find that man, and bite his dick off.**

"**Where is she?" Kankuro muttered unhappily. He had searched practically everywhere. Underneath the roller coasters, around the food stands; he found nothing.**

"**Maybe she made it home." Kankuro said wearily. He yawned, walking towards the exit Gate of Six Flags, when someone grabbed him.**

"**What the hell?" he exclaimed as someone kissed him passionately on the neck. **


End file.
